Forum:McKenzie Swallup
Name: McKenzie Swallup Age: 13 Gender: Female Family: Mother: Sandy Swallup, Father: Alex Swallup, Brother: Micheal Swallup (age: 14) Species: Snake Shape-Shifter Appearance: Red hair, grey eyes, pale skin. Hair looks brown in dark/ no light. Personality: Can be bubbly or cranky at times. Very much depends on the time and weather. Most will describe her as “moody”. Has a likeness for snakes. Dislikes mice and rats. History: My parents first realized that I wasn't normal when I turned 3. We went to the zoo and they took me to the reptile exhibit. Somehow I had gotten into a cage with an anaconda in it. They found me hugging the anaconda. I was screaming and wailing when the caretaker took me away from the snake. Another snake-related incident was when I let out all of the snakes from a research facility my class was visiting when I was 7. The scientists were studying snake behaviors so I saw all of the snakes in cages. That made me pretty mad so I sneaked away from the rest of the class and opened all of the cages. I got expelled from school that day, and was banned from the research facility. Another time I was working on my homework and daydreaming about snakes and how cool it would be like to be one. After a second I was a black snake with a red tummy. I screamed, but it came out not very loud. I spotted a mouse and snake instincts kicked in. I slithered quietly towards the mouse, and ate it. I felt really queasy when I turned back into a human and my mother had thought that I had stomach flu. A lot of other weird snake-related things happened to me, but I really don't want to talk about them. I was at the zoo, admiring all of the snakes, when one of the snakes spoke to me. Most people would freak out, but I was quite used to it by now. “McKenzie,” it said, “Why do you stay with these people who don’t know your true abilities?” I was about to answer it, when a dragon flew in. Everyone screamed and ran, I was about to join them, when the snake told me to stop and wait. The dragon transformed into a girl with blue hair. She told me to get on. I automatically said yes, would you say no to a chance to ride a dragon? So I got on her, a blue dragon with a few white scales, and we flew all the way to Camp Shape-Shift. A few days later, after I had gotten used to the fact that I was magic, I went back home to my parents and my brother and explained what happened. They were shocked (duh) but fully understood that I should go to camp. So I packed my things, and right before I went back to camp, my dad gave me a green backpack. He said that my Great Uncle Mike gave it to him to pass down my family until a “special” family member came along. Weapons: I use a magic backpack, which contains a bow and venomous arrows. Category:Claimed Longer history please He Who Finds a Friend, Finds a Treasure ~ Shady 21:36, August 18, 2012 (UTC)